Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas container connecting adapter, and more particularly, to a gas container connecting adapter capable of maintaining a sealed state even when connected to gas containers of various shapes.
Background of the Invention
Generally, portable and mobile gas equipment used at home or outdoors is provided with a portable gas container where fuel is filled, such as a butane gas container.
Since most of gas containers are fabricated in correspondence to international standards, a user can purchase the gas container anywhere in the world, and can use it conveniently.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a structure of a gas torch including a gas container connecting adapter in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating an inner structure of the gas torch including the gas container connecting adapter shown in FIG. 1.
As shown, the conventional portable gas injection device includes a body 1 having a -shape; a gas controlling opening 2 formed at one side of the body 1, and configured to control an amount of gas to be discharged so that a size of flame can be controlled; a connection adapter 3 formed to be detachably mounted to a portable gas container; and a pipe-type fuel intake 4 installed at an end part of the body 1. As shown in FIG. 2, a controller 6 and a -shaped supply pipe 5 are installed in the body 1. The controller 6 is configured to guide gas supplied from the portable gas container coupled to the connection adapter 3, and to control a gas amount. An injection nozzle 7 for injecting gas is installed at the ‘’-shaped supply pipe 5. An ignition device 8, configured to ignite gas emitted to be discharged to the supply pipe 5, is installed. A flame maintaining opening 9, configured to maintain flame as gas emitted from the injection nozzle 7 is combusted, is installed in the fuel intake 4.
In the conventional gas injection device, gas is moved through the supply pipe 5, from the portable gas container mounted to the connection adapter 3. Then, the gas is sprayed by the injection nozzle 7. The sprayed gas is combusted at a front end part of the flame maintaining opening 9 of the fuel intake 4, thereby generating flame.
As an amount of gas to be supplied to the supply pipe 5 is controlled by the controller 6 and the gas controlling opening 2, a size of flame is controlled.
Further, an O-ring for preventing supplied gas from leaking to the outside is provided in the connection adapter 3 to which the portable gas container is coupled.
The O-ring is formed to have the same diameter as a nozzle of the portable gas container, so as to be adhered to an outer surface of the nozzle. The O-ring is provided in one in number.
However, the conventional gas injection device may have the following problems.
Firstly, the gas container is coupled to the connection adapter 3 integrally provided at one side of the gas injection device, and then an ignition process is executed by the ignition device 8. The gas container coupled to the connection adapter 3 is limited to have a specific shape. For instance, the gas container is implemented as a butane gas container, etc. Thus, gas containers of various shapes cannot be coupled to the connection adapter 3. This may lower compatibility.
Further, a single O-ring, which has the same diameter as a nozzle of a butane gas container of a specific shape, is provided in the connection adapter 3. Thus, if the connection adapter 3 is coupled to another gas container having a different nozzle size from the gas container, gas may leak to the outside and an accident may occur.